Fledged Flight
by LittleOwlet
Summary: People say that birds carry the wings of love... And that it hits you when you least expect it. Many people are Naive to it. We all have different paths to lead in it. So what will Frodo Baggins's path of love be? Frodo/OC, set before the war of the ring.


**AN**: Second Lord Of The Rings fic. Yay! It is a Frodo x OC fic. Lets call them Fromances shall we? This story takes place before the war of the rings and the quest. It is an insight of the 20 years of Frodo's life, Tolkien didn't tell us much about. This story does not affect the books in anyway possible. I have planned the story, so it doesn't interfere with the books. So there will be no going-on-the-quest-with-frodo type of thing!

Also I suggest listening to celtic woman "the butterfly" for this chapter, as it was very much inspired by that beautiful piece of music.

Reviews would be nice too...*hint hint*

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or take ownership to The Lord Of the Rings Trilogy. That is all tolkien's work. All I take credit for are the two females in the prologue and story.

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**Fledged Flight - Prologue**

* * *

The young hobbit landed on the ground with an "uffp" sound. The little hobbit, hand just fallen out of the tree, she had been trying to climb. She pulled herself off the soft, bedded ground, which she had just landed on, and looked up, at the huge, towering tree; that stood before her. She frowned before skipping over to the tree, to try again. Her bunches, bouncing up and down as she went.

The infant, grabbed the base of the tree, with her grubby, small hands. She stuck out her tongue, in concentration, and began to pull herself up the tree; for what seemed the one hundredth time that day.

She climbed the tree, slowly but surely, making sure her footing was correct and she didn't slip, like the last time. Once she was near the lowest branch of the tree, one of her little, chubby arms reached out for it. Her fingers twitching at the chance to grab the first branch of the tree. She strained herself, finally managing to get a firm hold on the branch. She hesitated, before letting her hand slip, from the base of the tree. She swung herself to the branch. One hand on it, the other trying to grab it and two bare feet, swinging back and forth in the air. It was quite a funny sight!

The hobbit, swung herself back and forth, trying to get a grip. After what seemed like an eternity, for the young hobbit, her dirty hand latched on to the branch. Her eyes lit up in delight, as she hurled herself up on to the branch. She sat with each leg, dangling from each side of the branch. She surveyed, the area below her. Excitement was blatantly obvious in her hazel orbs, for eyes. The girl swung her legs, and smiled a toothy grin. A feeling of pride swelled up insider her. She had never gotten this high up before!

Her bunches of chestnut coloured hair, would swing whenever she moved her head, sharply to admire the things around her; escepically the sun that danced through the leaves, leaving patterns of it, projected on the ground. It was magical to her. She leaned back against the tree, watching the clouds go by, relaxing into the lazy scene.

A peacock butterfly, fluttered by her and she sat up. Her gaze following the butterfly. She giggled, and waved it goodbye, when it passed on. There was suddenly a lot of shouting, she looked down below her. A group of hobbit lads were playing, they looked about 15 or 16. Two with curly blonde hair and one with brown hair. They were pretending to sword fight with sticks, that had fallen from one of the many trees in the apple orchard.

She watched them and wanted to join them in the game. It looked like fun, But her sister would be here to pick her up soon. She had time, she decided, and she pushed herself up, and started to make her way down the tree; to the boys below. She was hanging from the branch again, when one of her hands slip from the branch. She cried out loud in fright, as she was left swaying, with only one hand clutching on to the branch for dear life. However, she was losing grip in that hand. She would fall.

She screamed, catching the boys's attention. They all looked up, the black haired hobbit gasped in horror, scared for the girl's safety. While the other two wondered away slowly. They didn't want anything to do with the girl, only the brown haired one was left, watching the girl swing back and forth, crying in desperation to get back onto the branch.

Her gazed quickly shifted down to the hobbit below. He gave her a best as a reassuring smile, as he could muster. He held his arms above him, out for the little girl. "It's alright. You can fall. I'll catch you."

The small one looked down worriedly before back up at her slipping grip. She removed her remaining hand away from the branch, and she fell. She screamed as she fell. A voice pierced the air, just as she landed in the brown haired hobbit's warm, secure arms. "TULIA!" The voice was usually kind and caring, but it was filled with terror, for the little girl. This voice belonged to a ginger haired hobbit, with steel blue eyes and rosy cheeks. This was her sister.

The older female hobbit, came running to meet her sister and the hobbit that held her. The male hobbit, let the squirming hobbit out of his arms and onto the ground. She ran to her older sister. When she reached her, she was wrapped in a tight, protective embrace.

Her sister kissed her cheek and whispered "Oh Tulia, thank goodness you're alright."

"I was climbing Lin!" Tulia giggled, but stopped when she received a warning glance from the hobbit named Lin.

Lin stood up and turned her gaze to the hobbit standing a few feet away from them, smiling fondly at the pair. She took Tulia's hand and swiftly walked over to him. She smiled at him and sighed in relief. "Thank you for catching my sister."

She gestured to the giggling bundle next to her. "She can be quite a handful sometimes. I am forever grateful. Eru knows, what my parents would of done if they found out she had hurt herself."

The male hobbit smiled and looked at Tulia, before looking at Lin. "It's fine, I am happy to help. Your sister was just someone who needed helping."

Lin smiled and put out her hand for a shake. "Linnea, and this is my little sister, of 6 years, Tulia Puddifoot."

The male hobbit took the hand and shook it, gladly. "Frodo, Frodo Baggins."

Linnea beamed "Hello Frodo, I hope we can become fast friends."


End file.
